Light of white wolf
by michan-natsu
Summary: Una guerra inminente se acerca, los animales de Yinfang están inquietos y los cachorros de las manadas de lobos desaparecen. Solo dos alfas tienen la fuerza suficiente para detener los malvados planes que se crean en la oscuridad del bosque. ¿Pero la guerra impedirá que su amor florezca?
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** Una guerra inminente se acerca, los animales de Yinfang están inquietos y los cachorros de las manadas de lobos desaparecen. Solo dos alfas tienen la fuerza suficiente para detener los malvados planes que se crean en la oscuridad del bosque. ¿Pero la guerra impedirá que su amor florezca?

**Gakuen alice no me pertenece, es de Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**Natsume POV**

Me encontraba en la sala de reuniones tratando de no dormirme debido a las aburridas discusiones que se efectuaban en ese momento cuando uno de los temas llamo mi atención.

"La cifra de cachorros desaparecidos ha aumentado en estos días." dijo Jinno seriamente.

"¿Cuántos han desaparecido?" preguntó mi padre con el ceño fruncido.

"Tres, en la última semana. Los centinelas no han visto nada extraño y no hay patrón fijo en la desaparición de estos."

"¿Qué hay de los omega pups? ¿Han notado algo extraño?" preguntó mi madre con la misma seriedad que todos.

"No, los cachorros no han salido fuera del territorio." Respondió Serina con pesar en su voz.

"Avísenme si hay noticias, ¿hay algún otro asunto para tratar?" preguntó mi padre calmadamente.

"No alfa" respondió Narumi luego de mirar sus apuntes.

"Bien, pueden irse." Los despacho mi padre.

Minutos después solo quedábamos mis padres, mi hermana, los betas de la manada y yo. Un silencio incomodo caía sobre nosotros.

Las desapariciones de cachorros empezaron hace casi un año, hasta el momento hemos perdido treinta cachorros y es un gran golpe para nuestra manada. No hemos podido rastrearlos debido extrañamente no dejan un rastro que seguir.

Salí de mis pensamientos al oír la puerta de la sala abrirse estrepitosamente.

"Hay cinco lobos extraños en la entrada del territorio y traen uno de nuestros cachorros desaparecidos." dijo Kitsu uno de los centinelas y uno de mis amigos más cercanos.

Todos en la sala intercambiamos miradas, antes de que mi padre por fin anunciara.

"Tráelos, y dile a tú grupo que venga." Ordenó mi padre.

Una vez que se fue mi mejor amigo y beta hablo.

"Natsume, ¿crees que sean los mismos secuestradores?" me preguntó Ruka.

No respondí pues no sabía que pensar, ¿Qué sentido tiene secuestrar los cachorros para luego traerlos? ¿Por qué solo uno? Había demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta y todos lo sabíamos.

Un par de minutos después entro mi grupo, rápidamente mi hermana junto a Ruka los pusieron al día sobre los acontecimientos mientras mis padres junto con los de Ruka discutían sobre cómo proceder con los extraños.

Justo cuando los recién llegados terminaron de ser informados y se acomodaron en los asientos restantes, la puerta volvió a abrirse y entro Kitsu seguido por cinco lobos. La sala quedo en silencio incluso minutos después de que Kitsu se hubiera sentado y los lobos quedaran en el centro de la habitación.

La mesa al tener forma de U permitía que todos pudiéramos ver a los intrusos. Mis padres estaban en el centro de la mesa junto con los padres de Ruka, en el comienzo de uno de los lados estábamos mi hermana, y yo seguido por Youichi, Koko, y Tsubasa. En la otra punta estaban Ruka, Hotaru, Subaru, Kitsu, Yuu y Shuichi.

El tenso silencio fue roto por un pequeño llanto, fue entonces que note que el lobo más grande tenía agarrado con su hocico al cachorro. Dado que los cachorros aún no saben controlar su cambio pasan la mayor parte del día en su forma de lobo lo cual es una ventaja, pero en ocasiones como esta es más un problema que otra cosa.

Para sorpresa de todos el lobo con el cachorro empezó a caminar hacia mis padres, cuando estuvo frente a ello se paró en dos patas y deposito al cachorro sobre la mesa, antes de volver junto a los demás intrusos.

Pude ver como mis padres los miraban sospechosamente antes de alzar al cachorro y revisar si estaba herido, por el alivio que apareció en los ojos de mi madre supe que el pequeño estaba bien.

"¿Koko conoces a estos lobos?" preguntó mi padre al scout del grupo.

"No, nunca los he visto." Respondió mi amigo mirando cuidadosamente a los lobos.

El más grande de los lobos es blanco en casi su totalidad, solo las puntas de sus orejas y cola al igual que su hocico son de un castaño rojizo, sus ojos son de color ámbar profundo. El lobo su lado es un poco más pequeño que el otro pero aun así es bastante grande, su pelaje es totalmente rojizo a excepción de las puntas de las patas que tienen un tono más claro.

Al lado del lobo rojizo se encuentra otro de tamaño mediano, este es totalmente gris a excepción de su hocico blanco. Al otro lado del lobo blanco se encontraban los dos lobos más pequeños, uno de ellos tiene el pelaje negro azulado mientras que el otro es totalmente dorado. Por su olor todos ellos eran hembras y también podían cambiar a humanos, al igual que nosotros.

"¿Qué es lo que les trae aquí?" preguntó mi madre suavemente.

Vi como los lobos se miraron antes de que el lobo blanco señalara con su hocico al cachorro. Obviamente estaba aquí por el cachorro.

"¿Vinieron a devolverlo?" preguntó mi hermana.

El lobo blanco hizo un pequeño gruñido antes de asentir con la cabeza mientras que el gris rodo los ojos. Era evidente que no tenían pensado cambiar a humano.

"¿Por qué? ¿No lo robaron ustedes?" preguntó Tsubasa rudamente.

De nuevo el lobo blanco gruño mientras negaba con la cabeza. Era el único que permanecía parado, las demás hembras estaban acostadas detrás de ella, como si esta conversación les aburriera.

Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar algo más el lobo gris emitió un pequeño gemido en protesta a algo, pero fue silenciado por un gruñido de parte de la loba blanca, al parecer es la que más poder tiene entre ellos y obviamente son de la misma manada dado que parecen comunicarse entre ellas.

Todas las manadas de hombres lobo tienen un vínculo mental entre ellos, por lo que nosotros al ser de otra manada solo podemos comprender su lenguaje corporal, lo que dificulta un poco las cosas en este caso.

"¿Cómo sabemos si no están mintiendo?" preguntó Ruka receloso.

"No lo están" respondió Youichi. Él al igual que Shuichi siempre han tenido una especie de sexto sentido que les permite saber si alguien oculta algo o miente, al igual cuando algo está mal.

Tan pronto como Youichi termino de hablar la loba blanca se volteo a mirarlo como si no supiera que había estado ahí. Poco a poco se fue acercando a él hasta que se paró en dos patas apoyándose en la mesa y empezó a olfatear el aire, luego de varios segundos su cola empezó a agitarse en alegría como si lo reconociera.

"¿La conoces?" preguntó Aoi curiosa.

"No yo…" dijo Youichi antes de ser interrumpido por la loba al treparse a la mesa y sentarse frente a él.

Las demás hembras levantaron la cabeza para ver que estaba pasando, antes de acercarse a Youichi y empezar a olfatear el aire, al igual que la loba blanca ellas movieron la cola con alegría mientras miraban a Youichi expectantes por algo.

Todos veíamos el extraño suceso con atención y cautela, estábamos listos de saltar sobre ellas si llegaban a amenazar a Youichi.

La loba blanca gruño antes de girar en círculos y volver a gruñirle a Youichi antes de rodar sobre su espalda y volver a sentarse mientras gruñía. Sus gruñidos no eran amenazadores eran casi juguetones, pero aun así todos estábamos alerta.

"¿Mikan?" preguntó Youichi mientras el reconocimiento brillaba en sus ojos.

La loba blanca giro su cabeza hacia un lado antes de asentir y bajarse de la mesa mientras se colocaba en frente de las demás lobas.

"¿Misaki?, ¿Anna?, ¿Nonoko?, ¿Permy?" preguntó Youichi mirando las demás lobas que asintieron con la cabeza mientras la gris gruñía en una advertencia suave.

* * *

**Espero disfruten esta historia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen:** Una guerra inminente se acerca, los animales de Yinfang están inquietos y los cachorros de las manadas de lobos desaparecen. Solo dos alfas tienen la fuerza suficiente para detener los malvados planes que se crean en la oscuridad del bosque. ¿Pero la guerra impedirá que su amor florezca?

**Gakuen alice no me pertenece, es de Higuchi Tachibana**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Mikan POV**

Me encontraba corriendo por el bosque junto a varios miembros de mi manada cuando escuche un pequeño lloriqueo proveniente de uno de los arboles más cercanos a mí.

Olfatee el aire, esperando recibir un olor que delatara de donde provenía exactamente el sonido, pero aun así no recogí nada aparte de los aromas del bosque y de mi manada. Pensando que había sido una confusión iba a empezar a correr de nuevo cuando volví a oír el ruido.

Esta vez me guie por mi audición, lo que me llevo frente a un árbol que estaba metros más adelante, sus raíces estaban entrelazadas creando un espacio lo suficientemente grande para ocultar a un cachorro de lobo. Examine el escondite y pude ver dos enormes ojos plateados y una pequeña sombra.

Con cuidado de no asustar al pequeño metí mi hocico entre las raíces y lo empuje un poco para hacerlo mover y así poder agarrarlo sin lastimarlo. Para cuando lo saque las demás chicas estaban alrededor mío mirando al pequeño lobo gris.

«¿Crees que se habrá separado de la manada? » preguntó Nonoko a través del enlace mental.

«No, este es territorio neutral las manadas cercanas están al menos a tres kilómetros de aquí. »

«¿A qué manada pertenece? » preguntó Misaki lamiendo un poco al cachorro asustado.

Miré en una de las patas traseras en busca de la marca que indique a que manada pertenece, normalmente está en una de las patas. Todos los que pertenecen a una manada nacen con el escudo de la misma, y cuando son desterrados esta marca desaparece, mientras que cuando un miembro cambia de manada su marca cambia por el blasón de su nueva jauría.

Y al parecer este pequeño pertenece a los Hyuuga una de las más grandes manadas. El escudo de los Hyuuga es una gran llama y en el centro de ella una pequeña garra de lobo.

«Hyuuga» dije luego de ver la pequeña marca.

«¿Estas segura? » preguntó Anna mirando con cuidado al pequeño.

«Míralo por ti misma»

«Pero los Hyuuga tienen bastantes miembros, dudo que nadie haya visto estado vigilando al cachorro. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? » preguntó Sumire mientras olfateaba el aire.

Vamos a llevarlo al lugar que pertenece. Con los Hyuuga dije tomando al cachorro con mi boca sin lastimarlo. Ninguna de las chicas se opuso a la idea y aunque lo hubieran hecho el tono de mi voz fue lo suficientemente autoritario para detener sus protestas.

Nos encontrábamos frente a los alfas de la manada Hyuuga y estaba tratando de responder sus preguntas en mi forma lobo. Hubiera sido más fácil si cambiábamos a nuestra forma humana pero había dos problemas: uno, cuando cambiáramos no tendríamos ropa dado que no disponemos de la famosa tecnología Imai y dos, en forma de lobo podríamos actuar más rápido por si algo sucedía.

Fue una voz muy familiar la que me hizo mirar a las demás personas en la habitación. Aquel chico era demasiado familiar y como no quería equivocarme sobre mis sospechas, me acerque a él y comencé a olfatear el aire en busca de su olor característico. No me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlo aunque había un cambio en su olor, era menos fuerte y estaba mezclado con ¿azucenas?... Aun así ese olor era inconfundible.

Me costó un poco hacer que mi hermano menor me reconociera, al igual que a las chicas pero después de un tiempo lo logre.

Youichi estaba sorprendido, su olor se había alterado un poco como evidencia, pero no podía culparlo después de todo no habíamos sabido nada del otro durante años.

"¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?" dijo Youichi tratando de salir de su sorpresa.

Me quede en frente de las chicas mirándolo fijamente mientras esperaba que formulara una de sus preguntas, pero fue otra voz la que preguntó.

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules con aroma a azucenas.

"Unas viejas amigas…" respondió él sin saber si mencionar nuestros lazos de sangre.

Me encogí de hombros en respuesta demostrándole que no me importaba. Un ligero movimiento al lado de la chica llamo mi atención, había sido provocado por el hombre más apuesto que haya visto en mi vida. Tenía el cabello negro, pómulos altos, labios rellenos y los más impresionantes ojos que haya visto. Rojos.

La parte más salvaje de mí, se agito en mi interior al ver a aquel hombre y me tomo un gran esfuerzo no acercarme a él.

"¿Qué tal si se quedan hoy aquí? En agradecimiento por traer a Yuki" dijo el alfa sacándome de mi observación del chico.

Sentí la mirada de todos los integrantes de la sala en mí, pero me temo que tenía que rechazar la oferta. Mi manada me necesita, tengo que volver con ella. Negué con la cabeza ante el ofrecimiento, para después inclinar la parte delantera de mi cuerpo en una especie de venia y empezar a dirigirme hacia la puerta con las chicas detrás de mí.

No me gustaba dejar a Youichi de nuevo pero tenía otras responsabilidades en estos momentos y obviamente él estaba en buenas manos. Siempre lo ha estado. Y para mi gran sorpresa no fue dejar a Youichi lo que más me dolió, en cambio fue el alejarme de aquel chico de penetrantes ojos carmesí.

* * *

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por los comentarios y a todos los que siguen mis historias**


	3. nota

Hola chicos.

Les tengo malas noticias, debido a cuestiones de salud no voy a poder subir ninguna de mis historias por un tiempo, realmente lo siento. Pero tan pronto pueda usar el computador voy a actualizar, por lo que no se preocupen que no pienso abandonar ninguna.


End file.
